Calor Vibrante
by amantis relix
Summary: En la soledad de la noche, cuando su falta se hace tan necesaria, Sara recurre a un amigo muy especial.....GSR. Elevado contenido erótico-festivo.


Diez días fuera de su lado, del calor de su cuerpo, de sus caricias prolongadas a la luz de los rayos del sol, espías silenciosos del juego de seducción y pasión profesados

Quince días fuera de su lado, del calor de su cuerpo, de sus caricias prolongadas a la luz de los rayos del sol, espías silenciosos de sus juegos de seducción y pasión profesados. Dos largas e intensas semanas esperando su vuelta, y en el contestador un mensaje, que posponía su reencuentro, "aeropuerto cerrado por ventisca, vuelos cancelados, te quiero cariño". Breve y conciso, a veces odiaba la meticulosidad con que hablaba, la pocas palabras que le otorgaba, pero él era así, para que hablar sin con una simple mirada le ofrecía el universo.

Fue un caso difícil en Boston, un asesino en serie, dejaba muestras de insectos en sus cadáveres, y claro necesitaban la ayuda de un experto entomólogo, y cómo no Eckeil para sumarse puntos, mando a Grissom. Sabía que era el hombre adecuado para encontrar al asesino, y fue así, con su perspicacia y su inteligencia, llevo a la policía hasta el refugio del criminal. Pero esa es otra historia, que ahora mismo no viene a cuento, y que algún día os narrare; ahora centrémonos en Sara, sola y desconsolada, esperando a su amor. Bueno desconsolada, no se si acerté con el termino, más bien, acalorada, enardecida, exaltada, apasionada, excitada, en definitiva caliente. Se había acostumbrado a disfrutar de una rutina sexual diaria, y dos semanas suponía un gran descontrol hormonal.

Deambulaba por la casa, buscando con que entretenerse para hacer menos dura la espera, pero todo le recordaba a él. Las fotos situadas en lugares estratégicos para las visitas, pues alardeaba de haber capturado a ese gran ejemplar, el tacto de sus libros apilados en consonancia en las estanterías de su despacho, el olor de su ropa, esa esencia masculina, mezclada con su suave toque de after shave, que le volvía loca. Demasiadas imágenes rondando por su acalorada mente, necesitaba autosatisfacerse urgentemente.

Decidió deshacerse de su calentura, en la intimidad del baño, bajo la presión de la ducha, pues su coño al contacto con el agua, florecía.

La tibieza de los chorros, relajaba sus músculos, y alentaba al despertar de su espíritu. Y comenzó su ritual, primero depuración de su cabello; la menta le ofrecía limpieza y eliminación de impurezas, y sus yemas empezaron la exploración, con un relajante masaje activando todas sus ramificaciones capilares. En segundo lugar, exfoliación de su cuerpo, gel de baño con un toque de romero y extractos de almendras para la hidratación de su piel, y en tercer lugar el éxtasis.

Su mano izquierda conocedora de aquellas sendas, paseo levemente por sus pliegues, delimitando cada una de sus formas. Su dedo índice y corazón vagaron más insistentemente, centrándose en su clítoris, rozando, acariciando su textura, levantándole de su sueño. Mientras, su mano derecha fijo su territorio en la vagina, siendo su dedo corazón el estandarte, el primero en adentrase en la oscura caverna, comenzando la exploración del territorio a conquistar. Dentro y fuera, ejerciendo una ligera presión sobre el techo de su vagina, provocando el delirio en su dueña. Pero un dedo no era suficiente para calmar y desbordar sus ansias, y a éste se unió el índice y el anular, sin embargo, aún así no encontró el suficiente consuelo, después de un rato intentando sin resultado el desahogo, recordó que tenía en posesión una grácil criatura, que su amiga Catherine le había regalado el día de su despedida de soltera.

Un increíble ejemplar de 20 centímetros, que en su momento resultó la broma adecuada para una noche de locura y desinhibición de varias mujeres desesperadas victimas del alcohol, y que hallaron la diversión en poner nombre a un consolador vibrador, que fue la estrella de la noche , "superman" para las amigas, y que Sara se negaba a utilizar, pues según ella, el miembro viril de su futuro marido a su lado era insignificante, lo que provoco más desconcierto aún si cabe en aquella manada de solteronas hambrientas, que no dudaron en ir a buscar Gilbert Grissom, a su oficina, para confirmar la longitud de su pene, ante la negativa de la pobre Sara, que no sabía como controlar a esa jauría. Todavía recuerda a Cath y Sofía agarradas de los pantalones de éste, mientras Nick y Warrick tiraban de Grissom, intentando que su integridad física no fuera dañada, sin apenas conseguirlo, pues acabo en boxers en medio del pasillo. Confirmando lo que Sara había intentado ocultar a toda costa, que tenía una polla descomunal, y provocando en las chicas la necesidad de verla al natural. Menos mal que sus chicos hicieron de muralla de contención, mientras se escabullía de la mano de Sara en su despacho, una noche para el recuerdo. Las chicas en comisaría despejándose de una resaca brutal, y soñando con semejante aparato, y Sara disfrutando del aparato en sí en el despacho. Bueno, ahora que caigo, esa es otra historia en la que me entretendré otro día, ahora volvamos a centrarnos en Sara y su búsqueda. Estábamos en el consolador vibrador que buscaba Sara, instrumento "inservible" que había acabado apilado en una caja al fondo del armario de los trastos inútiles.

Tras una búsqueda exhaustiva, por fin hallo el objeto de sus deseos, pero una vez en sus manos, comenzaron a asomar los remordimientos, aunque duraron poco. Se preguntaba si tanta era su necesidad de saciar su apetito sexual, y siempre obtenía la misma respuesta afirmativa, "sí". En su mente retorcida, una fijación, él, su cuerpo, sus caricias, sus besos, y porque no decirlo, ¡que coño! su colosal y apetitoso pene. Dios era tanta su desazón que los remordimientos dieron paso a la urgencia de la acción, y ni corta ni perezosa, se hundió entre las sabanas de su cama, y conectó el consolador para su disfrute personal.

Con suaves movimientos y con la ayuda del lubricante, el consolador formaba parte de su vagina. Sus paredes enseguida se adaptaron al nuevo intruso, deseosas de sentir sus abatidas. Sara rítmicamente comenzó su viaje, entrando y saliendo sin dificultad, moldeando y ajustando el consolador a su cavidad, cada vez más efusivamente, más aceleradamente, necesitaba sentir su totalidad y empujaba cada vez más profundamente, para hallar consuelo a sus plegarias. Y lo estaba consiguiendo, la vibración al contacto con sus músculos mezclada con las insistentes acometidas, le estaba trasladando a otro lugar, una corriente eléctrica se estaba desatando en su interior, un excesivo calor que se convirtió en hielo cuando vio el semblante de su marido enfrente de ella.

Sara avergonzada por la situación, detuvo sus movimientos, pero la mirada de su marido no era de desaprobación, todo lo contrario, era de deseo, de lascivia.

Sus ojos lujuriosos se clavaron en ella, encontrarla masturbándose despertó en él una furia incontrolada, que crecía desmesuradamente en sus pantalones, una necesidad apremiante de poseerla, de hundirle su polla en su húmedo y acalorado coño, una y otra vez, hasta que gimiera de placer, y gritara su nombre. Y sin más preámbulos se acercó a la cama, despojándose rabiosamente de la ropa por el camino, liberando a la bestia adormecida durante esas dos semanas.

Las mejillas de ésta aumentaron más aún de color, un rojo intenso asomaba en su rostro, mezcla de la vergüenza y excitación, al ver la reacción de su esposo, que se encontraba ya encima de ella buscando una respuesta con su boca, mientras sus manos habían retirado a las suyas, y se hacían con el dominio de la situación.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaron furiosas, presas de codicia, recorrieron cada centímetro de su semejante, rabiosas en una lucha encarnecida por no ceder la posición, ni huir ante los ataques de la otra, pero la respiración se hacía necesaria, y cada una se replegó a su guarida.

Él, no obstante, no se detuvo solo en su carnosa boca, anhelaba sus pechos, ambicionaba cada centímetro de su ser, suspiraba por poseerla una y otra vez, a lo largo de la noche. Demasiado tiempo lejos de su lado, separado de sus dulces besos, de su sensual cuerpo, de su penetrante e inolvidable fragancia. Y su lengua, por instinto caminaba sola, repto por sus bellas clavículas, lamió cada una de sus formas, deteniéndose en su centro; su punta húmeda se deslizó hasta sus senos, aquellas jugosas, deliciosas, suculentas mamas, perdición de sus sentidos, y de su boca que se hacía agua a su contacto; y cual vampiro, hincó sus dientes. Sara contrajo su cuerpo, cuando notó la presión de los incisivos en sus pezones. Sus talones se clavaron a la cama buscando sujeción, sus dedos agarraron con ahínco la sabana, tirando fuertemente de ella, y sus cuerdas vocales pronunciaron su nombre.

Fue lo que termino por encender más aún a su esposo, que succionó ardorosamente sus senos, provocando temblores de gozo en su anatomía. Primero una, luego la otra, acompasadamente, recreándose, deleitándose, saboreando intensamente cada una de ellas, pues adoraba ver las convulsiones de Sara, que reaccionaba locamente a cada impulso recibido de su boca. Pero no solo de su boca, sino también de sus manos, aquellos dedos que se habían perdido en su sexo, y que manejaban el consolador con pasión. Su coño hervía con cada empujón, sus gemidos se podía oír en toda la casa, cada acometida, aliviaba su calentura, pero seguía sin ser suficiente, necesitaba su calor, sentirlo a él en toda su plenitud, al natural, su sexo palpitando furioso en su interior.

Solicitó, demandó, exigió, y terminó por implorar su intromisión, y la respuesta la dejo plasmada, embriagada, arrebatada. Sin dejar de mover el consolador vibrador, se coloco detrás de ella, su torso pegado a su espalda, su aliento caliente golpeaba sobre su nuca, su voz profunda, susurrándole al oído, que se dejara llevar, que se relajara y disfrutara del momento, pues lo mejor estaba por llegar, le iba a transportar a tocar el cielo. Y tras la última palabra, sintió su pene abriéndose paso en su culo, claro previa dilatación del mismo.

Su lengua chupó su orificio anal hidratando la zona, después su dedo envuelto en la misma saliva penetró el agujero, lentamente, agrandando la región, había que predisponer el orificio para la entrada de su polla. Y delicadamente se fue encajando a ella, con pequeños envites que hacían arquear la espalda de su compañera. Sara se estremecía, sintió como se rompía, como su amplitud, en su totalidad, la desgarraba. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse, cuando notó toda su erección recorrer las paredes de su culo, hasta el fondo, percibiendo el roce de sus huevos contra sus nalgas. Pero el dolor del principio, dejo paso al placer, en cuanto su culo dilató lo suficiente para habituarse a semejante falo, y en segundos, gritaba como una loca para que su amante intensificara sus sincronizados movimientos. Deliraba de placer por ambos agujeros, su marido había conseguido su cometido, ambos habían alcanzado el sumo éxtasis, sintieron explotar al unísono sus sexos, su mezcla de fluidos en una combinación perfecta, y yacían abrazados, ahogados en sudor, y sumamente complacidos.


End file.
